Only Him
by unicornss
Summary: Just a Johale fanfic I thought up. A bit of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or places in the story. All rights belong to Suzanne Collins.

**Chapter 1**

_Gale Hawthorne_. The first time I had ever laid eyes on him, I wanted him. I wanted to _be _with him. I wanted to be wrapped up in his arms. I wanted to have his lips against mine. I wanted to lie down next to him and have him wrap his arms around me and hold me tight against his warm body whenever I got cold. But he only had eyes for one person: Katniss Everdeen.

Of course. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. Of course he loves her. Everyone loves and respects _her_. Like he'd ever fall for a bitchy victor from District 7 who throws axes at peoples faces. I see the way he looks at her. I watch how his grey eyes light up whenever he sees her. If only he'd look at _me _that way. I wish. Not even in my wildest dreams, would Gale Hawthorne fall for Johanna Mason.

I messed up that day when I was with Katniss and he walked into the room so to I was just being the bitch that I am to hide my feelings. Crap. I can't even stand being in the same room as him. He makes my heart go really fast. He makes me get butterflies. I didn't want him to see how red my cheeks had gotten after I was being my usual bitchy self, so I left the room as fast as I could.

But now Gale and Katniss and their little 'army' are leaving to rescue her boyfriend, the breadboy in two days. Since half of the country is rebelling against the Capitol and there are Peacekeepers everywhere, they have to travel underground. They were taking a shitload of weapons so I assumed that there would be a lot of trouble and people were going to die and I just couldn't shake the fact that it wasn't safe for them. I thought about Gale. What if he died? The thought was unbearable.

I needed to see him before they left. One day, I did one of the silliest things I could think of. I saw him walking across the underground halls and I caught up with him. "Hey, Gale! What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked casually.

"I think the question is, what are _you_ doing wandering around by yourself?"

"Oh, I just decided to get out and explore this place a little," I tried smiling at him and he smiled back at me. I looked at his gorgeous grey eyes, and then… Without thinking, I kissed him full on the lips. Then I realised he was kissing me back. I rest my hands on his chest and he held me on my waist. He put his hand on my neck and entwined his fingers in my hair.

Soon we were in my room and kissing on my bed and he was on top of me. I tugged at his shirt and he raised his upper body to pull it off. We continued to make out and his hands made its way under my top. I straightened my arms to let him remove it from my body. I was wearing my créme coloured bra. He went back to kissing me and then he shifted to my neck and then he was kissing me on my collarbones and from my collarbones he buried his face in my perky breasts, he moved on to stomach and just when he was about to pull of my pants, he stopped. "I can't."

_Shit_.He stood up and looked at at me lying on the bed. "I'm sorry, Johanna. But, you know I love Katniss."

I just stared him. Why was he doing this? Did he not understand that I wanted him? I wanted him badly. I mean, fuck Katniss. It's not like she's going to take him over breadboy, now is she? He began putting his shirt back on and then I had to react. "Don't go. Please."

He stopped and then he just looked at me. He looked almost as if he felt sorry for me.

"I want you. Badly. Please don't leave."

"I'm… I'm sorry Johanna. You're great and all, but I love Katniss. I always did."

He was about to leave until I half-shouted at him, "And she loves you right? That's what she's got you thinking? You deserve better Gale. In the end she's just going to leave you heart-broken and she's going to run off with breadboy and be all 'Sorry but it's always been him' and you'll probably just be 'It's life' right?"

Gale frowned. I just couldn't stand to think if Katniss ran off with Peeta and left Gale in the dust. It just wasn't right. "I'm sorry" was all he said, and then he left.

So I was left alone. Sitting on my bed feeling like an idiot at how I kissed him out of the blue. That was the last time I'd seen him because I didn't go to see them off when they left. I was too upset at him for being so blind at his love for Katniss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**2 years later**

I moved back to my home District after Snow was killed. In the past two years, Katniss had sent me a few letters telling me about her moving and marrying Peeta and all that. One of them went something like this:

_Johanna,_

_How are you? We haven't talked in a while since the wedding. I've been a bit busy here in 12. Well I just wanted to inform you that Peeta and I are expecting our first child! It's a girl and I'm five months. Peeta says hi. Hope you're doing well._

_Katniss._

I wrote back telling her I'm fine and that I'm happy for her. Since that letter we've been writing a lot to each other. I must say I kind of miss her. Before she got engaged to breadboy, she wasn't really herself after Prim died. I don't know if she blamed Gale or what, but apparently he moved to District 2 after he got some really fancy job there. I haven't seen or heard from him since.

After Katniss and Peeta had gotten married, I guess I kind of forgot all about those feelings I had for him back then. It didn't matter anymore. Gale was gone and it didn't seem like he was going to come back. He had his fancy job, and I had mine. After the whole Hunger Games had come to it's end and everyone could live how they wanted, I got a job as a therapist. I decided to help people deal with their emotional problems since I was one of them.

But other than Katniss, I've also been receiving letters from Annie Cresta at least once a week, telling me about her two-year-old son, Ethan, who's already walking. Annie was pregnant before Finnick died and is now raising their son in District 4.

My life is just great, honestly. I have a great job and most of my patients are… well I guess OK. I kind of decided to take the weekend off and relax and do whatever shit I feel like. As well as receiving letters from Annie.

Annie and her son are doing fine. She said she heard from Katniss and that she and Peeta are naming their baby Elizabeth Rose Mellark (it's an OK name, I guess) and that they're really too busy running their bakery to write a lot.

I decided to walk around, exploring the quiet streets of District 7. There were only a few people wandering the streets. I turned in a street lined with stores. This street was actually alive and there were people here. I guess District 7 had changed a lot since they enforced new laws after President Snow was killed.

I was about to turn at a block when I saw him. I almost dropped my handbag (yes, even I need to own a handbag). He was standing in front of a clothing store, looking through the big window in the front that was lined with expensive suits. He had grown a beard and I almost didn't recognise him. Before I could turn around, he had already seen me.

"Johanna Mason," he said in a calm voice still facing the window of the shop.

"Gale," I said trying to sound casual. "What are you—"

"Is it a crime to be standing outside a shop that sells clothes?" He said finally turning to look at me.

"No of course not. But what are you doing here? In District 7?"

"Well, I've been sent of a busuiness trip of some sort. Long time, no see. How have you been?" He smiled at me.

"I-I've been – fine. You?"

"I've been better."

He offered to buy me a drink and, of course, I let him. We sat down at a bar and kind of caught up after two years of not seeing each other. It seemed as if our little 'incident' was forgotten about and I guess both of us agreed it would be best not to bring it up ever again. I told him about Katniss being pregnant and all and their bakery that they had opened since he had not received letters from her after she sent him an invitation to her wedding and he didn't show.

I liked this. The fact that we could just be… friends. Like we used to be. Before I fell in love with him. He was still the Gale that he was two years ago. I offered for him to come to my place and, reluctantly, he did.

We drank lots of wine that night and we were drunk and laughing and I actually asked him if he still had feelings for Katniss and he said "I guess I'm over her. I've learned to accept the fact that she chose Peeta over me."

I liked that he did that. That he could let her be happy. I don't know what happened afterwards but I just through myself at him and the next thing I knew, we were both locked in each other's arms, kissing.

We were making out on my bed and he was on top of me, shirtless. I started loosening his belt and unzipping his pants. He didn't stop me. He unzipped the back of my dress and then peeled it from my body.

I let him take my bra off and he stared at my perky breasts. He went back to kissing me and from my lips he moved down to my neck, from my neck to my collarbones to my boobs, down to my stomach. He hooked his fingers in my black thong and then he pulled it off. He gently smiled at me and kissed me on my lips. I moved forward to remove his boxers and – oh my god – I saw how hard his dick already was.

He buried his face in my breasts and then he looked up and I nodded to him. He thrust his dick inside my vagina. It was painful at first but as he began slowly thrusting in and out it felt better and it just got better and better.

"Oh God," I said in between moaning.

He kept thrusting in and out and I was moaning and my hands were resting on his shoulders as he thrust in and out. I kept moaning, I just couldn't stop.

"Ah – Oh God don't stop," I kept saying.

I could feel myself reaching my climax soon. He kept slamming his cock into me and I kept moaning until I came. "Oh my God," was all I could say.

The next morning I woke up feeling so tired. I turned around to see Gale laying next to me. I just stared into his face and I knew that my old feelings were still there.

He woke up and greeted me. I greeted him back. "Last night was amazing," I said.

"Yeah, it was," he said as he began slowly stroking my neck and then he pressed his lips against mine. I giggled.

I looked at him and he looked at me and at that moment I knew what it was like to love someone as much as I love him.

**Author's note: **Just so you know, Johanna didn't get pregnant. She _did _keep birth control pills and took them before getting drunk with Gale.

Please review. I would very much appreciate it.

LovelyEverthorne


End file.
